Will this end?
by Bunny910
Summary: My version of the sequel ending Continuation of the xxxHOLiC manga. Yuko tells Doumeki the real truth about her past and the happiness after they are all reborn.
1. My answers to you

**I don't own anything of CLAMP. I jst own my Continuation of the story.**

* * *

About five years had pasted on since Watanuki had dreamt of Yuko. On a summer morning he saw a butterfly coming up to him; it was flying to the egg. Doumeki had nodded.

"I understand. It's time." He was to the shop with food for them. Maru and Moro opened the door for him.

"Hello there" Doumeki patted their heads.

"It seems you two are not the same. How long have you two been like moving dolls? Watanuki told me that he put a little black rabbit in one capsule until something comes up. Why?"

"Good Morning Doumeki. And why you ask. It is because they are not needed just yet. Come it time for breakfast."

Doumeki looked back at Maru and Moro, they were still silent. He turned away and went to Watanuki. Doumeki had stepped into the kitchen.

"Put it here and I'll start cooking dinner for us." He looked at Doumeki.

"What?" Doumeki felt something strange by his look.

"It seems you have a question. Tell me." He was taking out some meet to cook.

"When did the two girls become like this?" He sat down to watch him cook.

"It was about 50 years ago when my power became enough that I was I could keep this shop alive. It became too much for them so for some odd reason they can't seem to be that same anymore. I have tried but nothing."

* * *

"Hey Doumeki. You know you so much like him, your Great-Grandfather I mean."

"I know you tell me most of the time. Shall bring us some more drinks?"

"Sure." He said with a smile while holing with pipe smoke.

Doumeki had headed into the kitchen for the drinks but instead took out the egg. He holds the egg near his heart. Then put it back. He grabbed the bottle and cups for Watanuki. Shortly when he stood behind Watanuki, Doumeki was sneaking behind his back and use the egg. The way he remembered was to crack it on the back of his head and so he did.

"My head, it hurts. Yuko-san!" Watanuki shivered wildly "Yu-!" then he had felt huge shock to through his body, he then fell to the floor.

"I am sorry but she told me to do it this time, without any doubts. I remember everything, even from those times long ago. I knew that I was going to forget when I was going to be reborn so I wrote everything had has happened, including about the egg so that I would not hesitate this time to use."

A woman in a butterfly kimono appeared. Doumeki pulled Watauki's body closer to him.

"You can call me Yuko. Thank you for the "Dream" to end and after I finish my explanation the shop will turn in to bird so I suggest that you get before that happens. I know you cannot see sprits, but I am using my power and your pasted grandfathers, his name was Hakura. I was a geisha in training; surprisingly I was terrible at it. Customers had come; he was with a group of woman and men. A friend had told me they were a powerful family. The Li family is a powerful family; one of them had dropped a comb when they were leaving. I picked it up and went to bring it to of them. Ugh… I tell you, it was it bit hard running yet still trying to make your make up perfect." She giggled.

"So did you find that person?" Doumeki let a little lose on Watanuki body.

"Yes. A family member told me where he was. I ran to the port and I saw him. I gave him back the comb. He just smiled and told me he did it on purpose and that I too had magic like him. I was shocked; he was still willing to teach me along with his long distant nephew. I had quit trying to be a geisha and became a witch in training. That man that made me smile like no one could, right Clow? Soon we were both in love and his nephew, Fei Wang was not happy. Soon a disease came to Fei Wang's Fiancé; she had black hair in pig tails. She soon died after shortly in the years and I too was with this sickness.

Clow tried everything to make sure I was cured so Clow and Fei Wang looked into the future to look for a power. Fei Wang saw a girl in the future with incredible power. He tried to keep it away from Clow, but I knew. I often heard him talking about it. I went to go tell Clow and after I told him my sickness was getting worse. Fei Wang was working on creating E's. His first was two girls, there names were Maru and Moro. Fei Wang treated them terrible; soon he showed them to Clow to try to impress him. Clow was disappointed to him and took the 2 girls away from him. The two girls offended played games with me. I was happy with them and with Clow. Fei Wang traveled to another world and told him that someday he will be more powerful and bring back his Fiancé. Later my sickness was getting worse and Clow could not stand it. Then I was gone, and I was deeply sorry for leaving him behind. It took his years stop Fei Wang with his plan and to bring me back until he created the Mokonas and a small building. He brought me back in this building which will soon crumble today.

"My eyes opened, as he brought me back by accident. I looked at him. Most of his life was drained, and I was back. It was not fair. He told me about the plan of how stop Fei Wang, he was the one who wanted to bring me back long with another woman. Within a year he was gone and my price to stop Fei Wang and changing the future was the shop and time was stopped. Maru and Moro tried to bring make the shop stand. Fei Wang appeared in a dream with a woman that looked exactly like his Fiancé but it was not human. He asked me to grant his wish and the price was the woman. I throw him out of my dream. Since then we tried to stop him and change the future for them."

The both looked at each other for a short while. Soon Doumeki felt some sand coming down from his nose.

"You must go Doumeki. It is going to fall down. Don't worry I am to be here with those four. Now go! Please take care of that fool."

Doumeki carried Watanuki and looked back for a moment.

"I will grant that wish and the price will be last of my powers and my hidden existence."

Doumeki kept watching the shop crumbling; his eyes were with pain and almost with tears. He looked up at it again. He saw those memories of the past and in the back he saw Maru, Moro, the Mokona, and Yuko. They were all smiling and waving.

"Thank you and we will soon meet again!"

Doumeki was tears for little while. He saw a bird flying to the tree. He moved closer to land of once a shop. Doumeki was just sitting there and waiting for Watanuki to wake up.

* * *

Watanuki wakes in the shop but it is a loft. Doumeki is holding him; Watanuki blinks and looks at him, "Doumeki why are you here? Where am I? And…. stop holding me!"

Doumeki look at him and says "Hey come with me to the temple." He looks away. The both look up and see a butterfly. The butterfly goes to Watanuki and he holds the butterfly with his arm. The butterfly flies away and he looks Doumeki. They both stand up and walk to the temple.

Watanuki looking at the road, "Hey why was I at an empty loft? I can't remember anything." Watanuki looked very puzzled.

Doumeki thought to himself, _I am truly sorry but I had to do it. I could not stand to see you like this. I can't tell you why. Please forgive me. I am sure that great-grandfather would want the same thing but he could not do it. _Doumeki looked at him, "it was because you are an idiot"

"Don't call me an idiot!" Watanuki was filled with rage.

Doumeki looked back at the empty the only thing he saw after that was the black butterfly going to the tree with a bird.

"Are you listening to me you jerk!"

Doumeki looked back him and said "So loud." He thought to himself again about that woman,

_Don't worry. I will take care of him. If he says that I am like great-grandfather than my feelings for him are the same as his, right? Even if we to be reborn over and over, I am sure that I would be by his side forever. No matter what._

"Hey! Do you think that you are just too cool?" Watanuki gripped his hands.

Doumeki was covering his ears and headed to the temple. Since then he was forever by his side even when died. When Watanuki where to die Doumeki soon would too but his wish to be reborn with him was forever granted.

* * *

**I know it is not the real ending, but I am just a fan and thought this would happpen. XD**


	2. epilogue: A new Future For Us All

**I do not own any of CLAMP characters, xxxHOLIC and Tsubasa. I own my idea and story of ending.**

* * *

It was spring and the cherry blossoms were at full bloom.

"Hey stop following me!" You are so annoying!" it was an elementary school student. He was fast walking with groceries bags he was holding.

"But you parents said I had to go with you." Another boy was walking peacefully to him.

"Yes! I know that but just because you are month older than DOESN'T mean that you are going to take care of me! Okay Doumeki? Do you hear me? I am just going to the store!" the boy had pointed to Doumeki.

"Actually I am 28 days older than you. You're so loud for just going to home. You know that Watanuki." Doumeki was closing his ears.

"28 days or a month it makes no difference! We are the same age now! We are both 12!" Watanuki was walking very fast to try to lose Doumeki.

"I know, but Sakura-san told me to come with you. Let me carry one of the bags" He had let down his arms and let out one his arms.

"Don't call my mom by her first name! I can carry it just fine!" Watanuki had dropped one of the bags. The groceries had spilled everywhere. Doumeki rushed and picked most of them up. He picked the bad that Watanuki had dropped. Placed everything in, and carried it.

"Hey are you making dinner with your dad?" The both stood up and continued walking.

"Yeah, and I am helping. I am really happy. He gets to teach me how to cook even more recipes." Watanuki had smiled happily

Doumeki was starring at him, "Do I get some?"

"What do you think? Your parents are coming so of course you have to come!"

"Then I want cream puffs"

"What? I said I was going to help my dad! And ano-!" Watanuki stood still and looked to his left and saw a bakery with building all over. His eyes were gazed and went inside. Doumeki followed him in there,

"Hello!" There stood a young woman with her hair long, black, and in a head ponytail. She was wearing a long skirt with a pink shirt on her.

"Ah, hello. There." Watanuki felt something warm inside him, from the first site he looked at her.

"Would you both like to try a cupcake? I had just opened my shop this week. You know this place belong to belong to my long distant aunt." She handed them both a cupcake. They both took a bite of the vanilla cupcake with chocolate frosting on top.

"It's good!" Watanuki was very amazed and Doumeki just ate it in two bites.

"I am glad. It seems that your friend enjoys it too."

Watanuki looked back him." Don't you ever take normal bites!"

The woman just laughed. She noticed something from behind.

""Boo!" two little girls jumped from behind her and she didn't scream or anything. The little girls looked like twins. One had short hair and the other was with pigtails.

The young Woman looked at him. "What? You know my aunt's who use to own this place long ago love to say "Nothing in this world is coincidence. Everything is the inevitable. Maybe that is why you came."

Watanuki eyes were wide, but his head started to hurt. Doumeki looked at her. "We have to go…."

"I hope he is alright. Ah, my name is Yuko. You can come back anytime." She waved his goodbye

Watanuki grabbed his bags and left with Doumeki.

"Man, my head hurts."

Doumeki eyes squinted more.

* * *

"Hey kids!" A woman with long black hair ran and hugged the both of them. She had purple eyes, and was wearing a very long, red straight dress.

"Aunt Tomoyo! Please, I am holding the groceries!" She looked at Doumeki and Watanuki and was still willing to hug them.

A man with short brown hair, wearing a green and bit of white Chinese mandarin came walking with a woman with short hair, on the top of hair you could see 2 small c buns along with most of her hair down. The woman had a purple shirt with a pink skirt came with him.

"Be careful Tomoyo. Wait Watanuki, we will get the bags." The man and woman took the bags.

It is not fair you have such a cute kid and neighbor. Sakura, Syaoran have you seen my Kurogane?" Tomoyo still did not let go of the kids.

"Yeah, he is the house with Fai, Chii and Himewari. Oh. Sakura invited a guest to barbecue" They were carrying the bags to the house.

"You mean my mom is here now? And is Dad at work?"

Syaoran nodded to him.

Watanuki finally managed to out of Tomoyo glomping. "Who is it Mother?"

"Well she was going to come, but I think she and her sisters are going to be fine." Sakura looked at Watanuki with a warm smile. Watanuki knew that smile felt something more when she talked about this person.

Sakura patted her son's head, "You're a good child you know that."

"Tomoyo!" You could see Kurogane being chased by Fai followed by Chii and then Himewari

"Hello there my beloved husband! Why can we have we have a kid like Doumeki? He is so cute and he is going to be the ladies man when he older."

"Well we don't know yet. You still have about 8 more months." Chii and Fai were both came to hug Kurogane.

"That is right you are going to be a Daddy!"

Kurogane growled at both of them and they just laughed.

"Here I bought these for your kids. Kurogane told me that you were going to have twin girls." Himewari handed two rabbit looking stuff animals. One was black with a blue earring and the other was white with a red earring.

"What are they mother?" Doumeki was poking them.

"Oh, well they are called Mokonas. A beautiful woman, wearing a butterfly shirt recommended it to me." Toyomo thanked her for the gift.

"Guys! The heat is ready to cook the meat." Syaoran waved at them.

Watanuki ran as fast as he could but tripped. Doumeki took out his hand so that he could get up and Watanuki took it and looked all around him. He smiled happily.

Syaoran looked at the tree and saw the back of a woman with black hair and a man. He whispered to himself. "You knew didn't you witch and Clow. I guess it was the inevitable that we could all meet again today for our thanks. Thank you both." The two had disappeared once more but Syaoran knew it would not be the last.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Fai looked at him with worried eyes.

"Let's just say, "Nothing in this world is coincidence. Everything is the inevitable."

Fai's eyes were wide, and then put on smile to tree. "Don't you think it is strange that Sakura was able to let us remember our memories from our past and to meet again."

"Yes but she gave up more than half of her power. So today and from now on, let's enjoy this day."

Chii ran to hug Fai's arm while with Tomoyo was hugging Kuroganes arm. Kurogane was deeply blushing. Watanuki and Doumeki ran backyard along with the rest smiling.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! I know it not the real ending but I wish this was the real ending :)**


End file.
